


Jin's Native Tongue

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what *does* Kame's shirt say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jin's Native Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Jin's Native Tongue  
>  **Fandom:** KAT-TUN  
>  **Pairing:** Kame x Jin  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Genre:** Fluff, humour  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit.
> 
> Drabble inspired by a picture prompt at [THE AKAME MASS COMMENT FICCY THING REDUX! (#1)](http://tinybars.livejournal.com/17787.html) over at tinybars's LJ.

"Just give up," Kame says, grinning. "You're never going to get it right."

Jin sticks out his tongue in fierce concentration and continues to stare at Kame's shirt - the same thing he's been doing for the last half an hour. Damned if he's going to let Kame win the bet.

"Indonesian," he says at last. "It says something really deep and profound in Indonesian, only you don't have a clue what and you just bought the shirt because you thought it would make you look smart."

Kame rolls his eyes. "Like you and all your random English shirts? It's not Indonesian, Jin." He props his elbow up on the back of the couch, leaning against the arm so he's facing Jin head-on. "One more guess and you lose."

If Jin loses, he's sleeping alone tonight. Kame's apartment's being repainted so he's staying over at Jin's place for a few days, but there's only the one bed. If, in ten tries, Jin can guess the language responsible for the messy scrawls covering Kame's shirt, they'll share it. If not, Kame gets the bed all to himself and Jin gets stuck on the couch.

And Jin does not want to get stuck on the couch. Not unless Kame's on the couch too, because it's been a long, frustrating day and having Kame in his apartment and not touching him is excruciating. He just wants to rip the stupid shirt off, no matter what the language is.

"Give me a clue?" he asks.

"Well..." Kame pretends to consider the request, the same way he pretends to ignore Jin's hand slowly creeping along the cushions and up the side of his thigh. "Okay, here's your clue. When you're with Yamapi, what do you guys talk about?"

"What to eat for lunch. Video games. Hair care products. How to annoy Ryo-chan." Jin counts them off on his fingers as he goes. "Sex. Music. Friends. Clothes. How to save the world by eating lots of pasta."

"Huh?"

"You had to be there."

"I'm kind of relieved I wasn't." The hand on Kame's thigh is moving up to his waistband, hovering ever-so-suggestively, so Kame catches it and holds on tight. "Think about it. Forget the actual topics of conversation - what do you and Pi really talk about, in the grand scheme of things?"

"Um..." Jin winces as Kame's grip tightens, but Kame's hand is warm and familiar and it's the most Jin's been touched all day, so he sits back and goes with it. "Nonsense, I guess."

"Right. Nonsense."

It takes a second to sink in, and when it does, Jin is not amused. "You mean that's complete and utter nonsense on the front of your shirt and it's not a real language after all?"

"When did I say it was? You assumed that yourself!"

"And you went along with it so you could trick me out of my own bed!" Jin tries to sound hurt, but Kame's other hand is moving now, softly stroking Jin's hair.

"Jin. Think about it." Kame edges closer to Jin on the couch. "If I'd wanted to sleep alone, I could've gone to a hotel while my apartment's being done. I could've gone back to my family, or to any of my other friends."

Jin catches on quicker this time. Kame likes it when that happens because it means he and Jin don't have to waste their breath on words more complicated than _"more"_ , " _now_ ", and " _yes_ ". The shirt ends up somewhere underneath Jin, where he can't see the stupid squiggles on the front, and Jin ends up somewhere underneath Kame, where all he can see is laughing eyes and welcoming lips. Language has never been a barrier between them.


End file.
